EP122
}} Flower Power (Japanese: キレイハナのバトルダンシング！ Battle Dancing!) is the 122nd episode of the Pokémon anime. It was first broadcast in Japan on November 18, 1999 and in the United States on November 11, 2000. Blurb Our heroes must help prepare an insecure Bellossom dance troupe for their upcoming exhibition—a chore that's further complicated when Team Rocket attempts to steal the show with their raucous act. Plot and make it out of a forest and arrive in Florando. As they enter the city, a local girl hands them a pamphlet advertising Florando's annual Pokémon Exhibition, an outdoor performance festival. Excited, the trio makes their way to a giant square where the exhibition is held, and are particularly interested by a pair of acrobatic and dancing . One of the Bellossom is asked to do a truck, but it fails to complete it and lands in Ash's arms, knocking him to the ground. The girl commanding the Bellossom rushes over to Ash, asking him if he is alright. He says he is and hands Bellossom back to her. Over some drinks, the girl introduces herself as Bailey and her two Bellossom as Bella and Belle, and thanks Ash for catching her Bellossom. After Ash and his friends thank her for the show, Ash asks Bailey if they are going to perform the same trick tomorrow at the show. Bailey says it was their intent, but reveals that Bella is having trouble performing her special move. Meanwhile, enters the exhibition with the hopes of making money. They quickly set up a stage and use 's rare gift of speech to attract a crowd. People start to gather around, but Meowth gets stage fright and disappoints the audience. A frustrated Jessie gives Meowth some jokes to tell and orders him to make the people laugh. Meowth does so, surprising the crowd, but all of the jokes are terrible and the crowd starts booing and leaving. Jessie tries telling them it is not a free show, but the crowd refuses to pay out of disappointment from Meowth's performance. James whispers a joke to Meowth in desperation and Meowth tells it, but he messes it up, and the last of the onlookers leave. Jessie says that she and James could have done better with a dancing routine, but their enthusiasm worries Meowth. Later, Team Rocket commandeers a bulldozer and drives through Florando's streets, performing their . Ash is about to blast them off using , but Bailey and the other performers want to do it themselves; Team Rocket accepts their challenge. A performer uses his 's to knock them off their feet. Jessie and James quickly stand up and send out and . Bailey uses her two Bellossom and has them dodge the attacks using their dancing moves before spraying Team Rocket with , forcing the trio to quickly leave. The crowd mistakes the events for a performance and gives Bailey a round of applause. Later, as Team Rocket mopes about their latest defeat, they find a flyer advertising the Florando Exhibition, and the trio decides to steal all of the performing Pokémon. Meanwhile, at Bailey's van, her Bellossom play with Pikachu and while Ash and his friends talk things over with Bailey, who says that her dream is to be the best performer ever. Ash wants to know how her Bellossom were able to dodge Team Rocket's attacks, and Bailey says that dancing is similar to battling because of the movement of the Pokémon's feet. She suggests that Ash and his friends should watch her practice. The next day, Bailey teaches Bellossom's routine to Pikachu so he can use it in battle. After a shaky start, Pikachu proves to be a natural. Bailey then starts practicing her special move, "Bell-oop-de-loop", but again it fails. As a result, Bailey decides not to do it in the show. The Florando Exhibition begins, with Team Rocket posing as the show's announcers, with the real ones tied up and held backstage. They bring all of the contestants and their Pokémon onstage, where Meowth drops a net from above and steals the performing Pokémon. Team Rocket starts to leave in their Meowth balloon, but Ash has throw Pikachu into the air. Pikachu soars past the trio, grabs the balloon, and uses to pop it. Ash, his friends, and Bailey rush to the crash-site nearby, but Jessie and James are unfazed and call for a battle. Team Rocket sends out Victreebel, who latches onto James's head, and Arbok. Thanks to Bailey's training, Pikachu is able to dodge Arbok's and Victreebel's with ease. As the two try to use , Pikachu jumps up, causing Arbok and Victreebel to collide into each other. At James's insistence, Victreebel uses to grab Pikachu's feet, and Arbok tries to use . However, Bailey is able to free Belle and Bella during the chaos, and tells them to use their special move. Their move is a success and the Bellossom successfully hit Arbok out of the way. Jessie recalls Arbok before Pikachu lands a Thunderbolt on Victreebel. Next, Bellossom use their "Tornado Twister" dance move, which sends Team Rocket blasting off. The other performers are reunited with their Pokémon, and the Florando Exhibition goes on. Bailey has Belle and Bella perform the "Bell-oop-de-Loop" successfully onstage. Major events * James's Victreebel is revealed to know and and uses for the first time. Debuts Pokémon debuts TV episode debuts * Characters Humans * * * * Jessie * James * Bailey * s * Spectators Pokémon Who's That Pokémon?: (US and international); (Japan) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * ( ) * (Bailey's; ×2; Belle and Bella) * (×2) * * * (×2) * (multiple) * (×2) * * * (×2) * (×2) * * * * Trivia * This episode's English title may refer to a coined by protesting the . * This is the last episode to air in Japan before the earliest release of . * The Pokémon Junior book Bellossom's Big Battle was based on this episode. * The dance that , Belle, Bella, and do while , , , and Bailey had dinner is remarkably similar to the one performed by the Bellossom in Pikachu's Rescue Adventure. Errors * In one scene, 's lips were black instead of blue. * In the dub, James tells Victreebel to use attack when it was supposed to be . * In one scene in the dub, Bailey doesn't talk, although her mouth still moves. * In the dub, during the second battle with Team Rocket, James tells Victreebel to use instead of . Dub edits * Pokémon Karaokémon: You & Me & Pokémon * An instrumental version of What Kind of Pokémon Are You? is used as background music during the exhibition. In other languages |zh_cmn= |cs= |nl=Flower Power |de=Flower Power |fi= |fr_eu= |hu= |it= |pt_br= |pt_eu= |es_la= |es_eu= |sv= |pl= |ro= |hi=फ्लावर पावर }} 122 Category:Episodes written by Shōji Yonemura Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes storyboarded by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Akihiro Tamagawa de:Flower Power es:EP124 fr:EP122 it:EP122 ja:無印編第122話 zh:精灵宝可梦 第123集